


[удалено]

by Kaellig



Category: Zero Dark Thirty (2013)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Masturbation, Mild Language, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: В конечном счёте ломаются все.
Relationships: Dan/Maya (Zero Dark Thirty)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	[удалено]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[redacted]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881021) by [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/pseuds/arbitrarily). 



_«Вот и всё», — говорит он, и не думая останавливаться._  
Эймер Макбрайд

 _— Что ещё вы сделали для нас? Помимо устранения бен Ладена._  
_— Ничего. Я не сделала больше ничего._  
«Цель номер один»

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2012**

В вагоне метро не работает кондиционер. Майя выходит на Нэви-Ярд и идёт дальше пешком. На улицах города жара ничуть не слабее, чем под землёй; Майя убирает волосы со взмокшего затылка. Капитолий ждёт её в конце улицы. Нужно лишь пройти мимо Ньюзеума1 и толпы туристов, запрудивших тротуар перед ним. На стенде у входа висят передовицы сегодняшних газет. Майя ускоряет шаг.

Она была здесь как-то раз, вскоре после возвращения в Вашингтон, снедаемая бездельем. Ей сказали, что отправляют её в оплачиваемый отпуск. Отказаться от него она не могла — это ей сказали тоже. К тому моменту она уже устала от череды бесконечных отчётов и докладов, сначала в Лэнгли, потом перед сенатским комитетом по разведке. Они хотели знать всё. Бен Ладен погиб, но этого было мало — их интересовали все детали операции. Непосредственно налёт, девять лет предшествовавших ему поисков, люди, которых Майя допрашивала, вопросы, которые она задавала, пытки, которые применяла, — как бы их ни предпочитали называть.

— Они и тебя выдернули? — спросила она Дэна, и тот кивнул в ответ. Дэн был теперь образцовым сотрудником разведывательного управления; он носил костюмы, у него был собственный кабинет, и никто бы не подумал, что он способен отдавать приказы, а не только их выполнять.

В итоге Майя пошла в Ньюзеум. Один из залов был полностью посвящён трагедии 11 сентября, в другом были выставлены газетные страницы с важнейшими заголовками за всю историю журналистики. Один из них сообщал о смерти бен Ладена. Имя Майи не упоминалось нигде. Ни в одной из передовиц, занимавших место рядом со статьями об убийстве Линкольна, атаке на Перл-Харбор и Уотергейтском скандале. Однако Майя была отныне частью истории, даже если никто не запомнит её имени. И, глядя на лежащие под стеклом страницы, она говорила себе, что именно она была тем, кто помог всему этому случиться.

Она простояла там некоторое время, словно ожидая чего-то; но ничего не произошло, и Майя ушла. На улице она купила себе сэндвич и свежую газету. Прочитав заголовки, она ощутила ровно то же, что и прочитав передовицу «Нью-Йорк таймс» за 2 мая 2011 года2: ровным счётом ничего.

Теперь же она идёт к Капитолию, от начала Пенсильвания-авеню до самого её конца. Минует битком забитую парковку, прилегающую к площади Лафайет. Майя жалеет, что не захватила бутылку воды. До Дня независимости ещё две недели, но туристы уже начали стекаться в город, заполняя Национальную аллею, вагоны метро и тротуары улиц еле двигающейся, спотыкающейся и замирающей на каждом шагу массой.

— Мы слишком часто сталкиваемся в подобных местах, — невесело усмехается Дэн. Его глаза скрыты солнцезащитными очками. Он стоит, прислонившись к своей машине — сверкающей новенькой BMW. Честно говоря, последнее время Майя едва его терпит. Дэн взял всё, что мог предложить этот город, попав во все расставленные им ловушки. Сама Майя ездит на «пассате» 2007 года выпуска — и только если ей нужно в Лэнгли. Всё остальное время она пользуется метро.

— И зачем ты здесь встал? — спрашивает она.

Дэн пожимает плечами и оглядывается на леса, обрамляющие купол Капитолия, на суетящихся рабочих, оранжевые конусы, преграждающие дорогу, и переполненные мусорные контейнеры.

— Вид нравится.

Их ждёт очередное заседание Специального комитета Сената США по разведке. В этот раз сенаторов интересует экстрадиция. Закрытое слушание, на которое они оба вызваны в качестве свидетелей. Майя вспотела после поездки в метро и прогулки по городу и из-за этого раздражена. Она потирает лоб и знает, что Дэн это заметит.

— Нервничаешь? — Его руки скрещены на груди, в голосе слышится нехарактерная мягкость. Майя тут же ощетинивается: он должен бы уже знать, что она не терпит мягкости.

Она выпрямляет спину:

— С чего бы?

**Исламабад; 2003**

С таким же успехом она могла бы встретить его в какой-нибудь подворотне.

У Дэна были грязные руки, такая же грязная футболка, спутанные волосы и неряшливая, неухоженная борода. Ссутуленные плечи удивительным образом лишь добавляли его высокой фигуре внушительности, и таившаяся внутри жестокость казалась естественным продолжением его тела — так легко и комфортно он нёс её в себе. Он был просто создан для этой работы, с его устрашающим видом, психологическими играми и ощущением угрозы, словно от сжатого и уже занесённого кулака. Живое воплощение садизма.

На Майю он смотрел так, будто не представлял, что с ней делать.

Майя была в костюме. Никто не подсказал ей, что надеть.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2012**

Потеряв бен Ладена, враг распался на мелкие ячейки. Словно гидра, лишившаяся головы. Майе оказывается непросто к этому привыкнуть. Она продолжает делать свою работу и делает её хорошо, но теперь вокруг неё целый мир. Она покупает продукты в небольшом супермаркете на первом этаже. Каждый вечер ходит в тренажёрный зал в квартале от дома, бегает на третьей дорожке слева, возле телевизора, который всегда включён на канале BBC. У неё нет друзей. Изредка она встречается с Дэном. В свободное время ходит в музеи — больше всего ей нравится выставка импрессионистов в музее искусств, хотя ей кажется порой, что это свидетельствует о её сентиментальности. Иногда она выпивает в одиночестве, реже — с Дэном. 

Теперь у неё офисная работа, и каждый день проходит по одной и той же скучной, повторяющейся схеме. Она приходит в семь, съедает бейгл, выпивает кофе с миндальным молоком, без сахара. Просматривает отчёты наружного наблюдения, видеозаписи, карты и расшифровки разговоров. Встречается с командой. Встречается с другой командой. Связывается по спутнику с полевыми группами, базирующимися в Ираке, Афганистане, Пакистане, Турции, Ливане. В Египте. В Ливии. Во Франции. В Германии. Обедает прямо за рабочим столом, чаще всего ограничиваясь салатом. Участвует в общем совещании по конференц-связи с Багдадом. Тегераном. Кабулом. Исламабадом. Стамбулом. Бейрутом, Каиром, Бенгази, Парижем, Берлином. Составляет письмо для рассылки. Отправляет его. Составляет следующее. Отправляет его тоже. Изучает выписки с банковских счетов. Списки пассажиров авиарейсов. Страницы в соцсетях. Отсеивает всю ненужную информацию. Проводит ещё одну встречу. Делает ещё один звонок. Спорит до хрипоты, но лишь впустую тратит силы. Заскакивает в тренажёрный зал по дороге домой. Заскакивает в магазин. Покупает готовый ужин на одного и бутылку вина. У неё нет друзей. Она продолжает работать, даже уйдя из офиса. Ужинает, сидя на диване перед телевизором, где включен канал BBC, с ноутбуком на коленях и открытой бутылкой вина. Читает сообщения на форумах, но ничего не пишет сама. Ложится поздно, встаёт рано. Каждое утро она просыпается и повторяет тот же набор действий. Она говорит себе, что теперь вокруг неё целый мир.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2010**

— Сраный Пакистан. — Её машину, изрешеченную пулями, изъяли. Саму Майю доставили в посольство, где продержали несколько часов, разъясняя в деталях план предстоящей эвакуации. — Они отправляют меня домой.

— Тебе есть где ночевать? — В голосе Дэна слышалась некая отстранённость, свидетельствовавшая о том, что его внимание занимало сейчас что-то ещё, не связанное с Майей. Майю это не задевало, скорее лишало интереса к разговору.

— Сниму номер. Пока не найду что-нибудь. — Она не хотела произносить это слово: «постоянное».

Дэн помолчал; он будто бы собирался что-то сказать, но передумал. Он всегда знал, когда промолчать, и умел наполнять молчание смыслом, которое не сумел бы вложить в слова.

Встретившись с ним в Лэнгли неделей позже, Майя едва узнала его. Чисто выбритое лицо, закатанные до локтя рукава офисной рубашки, чуть распущенный узел галстука и гладко зачёсанные волосы. Ещё один типовой офисный сотрудник, каких полно в Вашингтоне. Перед ней словно был незнакомец — а может, они и были друг для друга чужаками, просто два человека, встретившихся однажды в чужое время в чужом месте. Убрать контекст — и что останется от их знакомства? Дэн смотрел на неё так, будто чувствовал то же самое. Майя была снова в костюме и в офисных туфлях, натиравших правую пятку, глаза были подведены торопливо и неровно — безжалостное освещение в ванной гостиничного номера не позволяло обманываться на этот счёт.

— Ты только погляди, — сказал Дэн, — старая команда снова в сборе.

Майя не улыбнулась в ответ. Широкой ухмылки Дэна хватало на них двоих.

— Мне не хватало тебя. Там.

— Какой мужчина не мечтал бы это услышать? — Но его улыбка погасла, уступив место совсем другому выражению. Чему-то более тёмному. И Майя наконец узнала человека, стоявшего перед ней.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2012**

Последнее время Майя много бегает. Она вливается в число ранних пташек, бегающих по Национальной аллее, по обе стороны от зеркальной глади пруда. Немного фактов: от лестницы Капитолия до мемориала Линкольна две тысячи девятьсот метров. Она пробегает их и бежит дальше — за мемориал, через Арлингтонский мемориальный мост и до самого кладбища. Затем она спускается в метро, мокрая от пота, тяжело переводящая дыхание и совершенно опустошённая. Всё внутри гудит от выплеснутой, растраченной энергии.

Точно так же она чувствует себя каждый раз, когда покидает квартиру Дэна.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2011**

Когда всё закончилось, её заставили взять отпуск. Майя никуда не поехала. Она подумывала найти наконец нормальное жильё, возможно даже, купить дом, но не обнаружила ни достаточно сильного желания, ни мотивации. Вместо этого она купила красное вино, заперлась в пустой квартире и заново перекопала все отчёты и собственные заметки. Словно какой-нибудь конспиролог, она составляла альтернативную хронику, пытаясь выявить кратчайший путь от 11 сентября до поимки или убийства бен Ладена. Это было проще — теперь, задним числом, когда ей были известны имена всех ключевых игроков, которых она должна была знать девять лет назад.

Её обсуждали за спиной. Идиотов, которые пересказали бы ей в подробностях все слухи, конечно, не нашлось, но Майя всё равно знала. То, как все тянули шеи, если она проходила через столовую Лэнгли, — словно разглядывали старшеклассницу, отсосавшую школьному королю во время пятничного матча. То, как на миг прекращались и затем возобновлялись все разговоры, если она входила в конференц-зал. То, как вспыхивало узнавание в глазах коллег, если её представляли им. «Так это _та самая_ », — думали они. Им не нужно было произносить этого вслух. Её просто заставили взять отпуск.

В один из вечеров она встретилась за ужином с Дэном — он предложил это сам.

— Мои поздравления, — сказал Дэн, опустившись за стол. Он опоздал. — Ну, со всем этим.

Они не могли ничего обсуждать прямо. Они никогда не могли обсуждать прямо ничего из того, что происходило с ними.

— Я же говорила, что была права.

— Я должен был знать, что ты не упустишь возможности позлорадствовать. — Как ни странно, это прозвучало без обиды, даже с теплом. Майя дотянулась до своего стакана. Тот был уже почти пуст — Дэн опоздал сильно.

— И что теперь, Ахав? Ты поймала своего кита и ты всё ещё в море.

— Не знаю. Есть пара предложений. — Это была правда: её буквально завалили приглашениями из частного сектора — которые она не собиралась даже рассматривать. Хотя чувствовать себя востребованной было приятно. Но Майя знала, что останется в ЦРУ. Как Дэн. Для них обоих это было навсегда. Единственная жизнь, которую они знали.

Майя откинулась на спинку стула, позволяя рассмотреть себя как следует.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, — один из этих мудаков на полном серьёзе спросил, не собираюсь ли я в отставку. Выйти замуж, завести детей.

Дэн фыркнул.

— Что?

— Представил тебя в родительском комитете.

Майя закатила глаза и едва не улыбнулась.

Они переспали той ночью. Не в первый раз (в третий) и явно не в последний. Они пошли к Дэну; Майя сказала себе, что до его дома ближе, а она всегда была крайне нетерпелива, но правда заключалась в другом: Майя не готова была пускать его в свою квартиру. Дэн всегда занимал собой слишком много пространства. Подмечал слишком многое. Это всегда проблема, если трахаешься с кем-то, кто работает в разведке: они слишком наблюдательны. Любая деталь для них имеет смысл. Любой факт может пригодиться, оказаться важной подсказкой в будущем.

С прошлого раза прошло немало времени — несколько лет, — и их тела вместе ощущались одновременно привычно и незнакомо. Майя невольно подумала о Джессике; о Пакистане и Афганистане, об улыбке на плотно сжатых губах, с которой Джессика изучала подборки фотографий и сравнивала снимки одних и тех же мужчин разных лет, и о том, как она приговаривала каждый раз: «Ах, годы, вы были беспощадны».

Всё своё бессильное, беспредметное раздражение Майя выплеснула на Дэна — потому что он был здесь, потому что он был тем, кем она всегда его считала; её короткие ногти царапнули его по горлу.

— Веди себя прилично, — пробормотал Дэн, когда она попыталась его укусить; Майя попыталась снова. 

Она ударилась зубами об его нижнюю губу, вжавшись в его рот своим.

**Исламабад; 2005**

К решению переспать с Дэном в первый раз Майя подошла по-деловому. Был обычный день в посольстве. Брэдли устроил им разнос за отсутствие существенных зацепок, доказательств, информации, нехватку проницательности. Перед ним стояла Майя, и именно она приняла на себя основную волну его гнева.

Когда она пришла после этого к Дэну, тот сидел в конференц-зале — один, за пустым столом, широко расставив ноги. 

— Думаю, нам нужно потрахаться, — заявила Майя.

Дэн рассмеялся и провёл ладонью по волосами:

— О, детка, как романтично это звучит.

Они встретились взглядами. На губах Дэна играла улыбка, хотя он должен был понимать: Майя абсолютно серьёзна (он должен был знать, что она серьёзна во всём, что говорила и делала). Его взгляд потемнел, и Майя поняла, каким будет ответ.

Они добрались до её квартиры, но не до кровати. Стол возле кухонного блока был завален горой секретных документов — филиал её рабочего стола в посольстве, — и именно здесь Дэн её трахнул. Она не хотела пускать его в свою постель. 

Всё тело Майи пронизывало напряжение, и каждое её движение было неловким и торопливым, самым постыдным образом выдавая её желание.

Дэн поцеловал её. Это показалось чем-то неправильным; Майя развернулась, опуская его руки на свои бёдра, и Дэн понял намёк. Она судорожно расстегнула ремень. Спустила брюки и бельё до щиколоток, вышагнула из них — действуя всё так же быстро и скупо. Дыхание Дэна за её спиной было тяжёлым и шумным. 

Когда он прижался широкой тёплой грудью к её спине, Майя ощутила себя уязвимой и беззащитной; она даже не предполагала, что всегда желала именно этого. Она подумала, что Дэн мог бы сделать с ней всё, что угодно.

Поначалу он был слишком медлителен; он касался её пальцами, лаская, но почти не проникая внутрь. Это было приятно, но Майя хотела другого. Она хотела жёстко и быстро, а вовсе не так; она сказала об этом Дэну.

— Потерпи, — ответил он насмешливо, однако было в его голосе и что-то ещё; что-то глубокое, от чего у Майи перехватило дыхание, а тело затрепетало в ещё большем нетерпении.

Ей нравилось, что она не могла видеть ни его лицо, ни его член. В этом было что-то безличное, анонимное — в возможности забыть, что это Дэн; что это его руки касаются её, что это его член трётся об неё. Она услышала шуршание упаковки презерватива, короткий хриплый выдох, когда Дэн обхватил себя ладонью, прижал головку члена ко входу и затем вошёл.

Секс был отличным. Дэн удерживал Майю одной рукой, сначала положив её на спину, затем скользнув выше, к затылку, и сжав с такой силой, что ещё немного, и было бы чересчур. 

Майя почти не издавала звуков, пока он трахал её. Удовольствие нарастало очень быстро, даже слишком; оно пронизывало насквозь, скапливаясь внизу живота и распирая изнутри, обдавая волной покалывающего кожу жара и угрожая затопить с головой. Майя велела Дэну не двигаться, и он замер, оставаясь в ней, лишь чуть покачивая бёдрами, едва ли осознанно, и этого было достаточно. Она опустила руку и помогла себе кончить, всё так же беззвучно. Дэн шумел за них двоих — тяжело дыша, негромко матерясь. Он снова толкнулся, жёстко и резко, наконец срывая стон с её губ, и низко простонал сам; его ладонь, державшая её за волосы, сжалась ещё сильнее. Майя была слишком чувствительна после оргазма, но ей было хорошо. Это было _по-настоящему_. Единственным, что переполняло её сейчас, был член Дэна. Она хватанула воздух ртом, задыхаясь, и подумала, что может кончить второй раз, но в этот момент кончил он сам, шумно и бурно.

Майя отстранённо сказала ему: «Спасибо», натянула обратно брюки и ушла в крохотную кухню.

За всё время совместной работы в Исламабаде они переспали лишь дважды.

Таким был их первый раз: без какой-либо романтики, просто взаимное одолжение друг другу, упражнение для снятие стресса. Во второй раз всё было по-другому. Во второй раз она должна была заметить, что в Дэне что-то изменилось, что он был уже совершенно другим человеком. Он был молчалив и выглядел уставшим, под глазами залегли тени. В этот раз они трахались лицом к лицу, и Майя инстинктивно закрыла глаза. Дэн потребовал, чтобы она смотрела на него, и настойчивость в его голосе была столь тревожной, что Майя вместо этого поцеловала его.

После она снова ушла в кухню и уже оттуда спросила:

— Как думаешь, есть ли вероятность, что Абу Ахмед...

— Господи, Майя, — перебил её Дэн, — дай мне хоть трусы надеть.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2012**

В этот раз он снова трахает её со спины, не затыкаясь ни на миг и создавая слишком много звуков. Майя лежит плашмя на столе, держась обеими руками за край перед собой. Заведя одну руку назад, просовывает её между ног и нащупывает клитор. Дэн сбивается с ритма (его грудь прижата к её спине, и глубокий стон, рождаясь внутри него, отдаётся вибрацией в теле Майи).

— Вот так, Майя, вот так, — бормочет он, и Майя хочет попросить его заткнуться, но в этот момент его рука тоже оказывается у неё между ног. Его ладонь гораздо крупнее, пальцы грубее, их движения лишены нужного опыта. Но Дэн всегда был способным учеником, и это не первых их раз (пятый или шестой; Майя плохо помнит, сколько раз уже он был с ней, был _внутри_ неё); Майя убирает руку и снова цепляется за стол, потому что ноги слабеют и начинают дрожать. Она пытается не застонать, но это всё равно что задерживать дыхание: лишь отвлекает и не имеет смысла, да и попросту невозможно. Она всхлипывает и скулит, и Дэн выдыхает ей на ухо: «Блядь, о Господи, да».

Её пиджак аккуратно разложен на диване, но юбка смята и задрана выше бёдер. Майя сбила носок новых туфель, споткнувшись об ботинок Дэна, когда они ввалились к квартиру. Сегодняшнее слушание прошло довольно неплохо — или им просто поднимает настроение тот факт, что Конгресс уходит на каникулы на весь август. Тем не менее Майя чувствует себя измотанной и обессиленной. И очень одинокой. Именно это она ощущала, сидя за микрофоном перед целой комиссией сенаторов: одиночество. Теперь она тоже одна — один на один с Дэном.

Она ни с кем не встречается, не ходит на свидания. Один раз её попыталась познакомить с каким-то парнем коллега — Диана, системный аналитик. Не подруга. Майя не смогла представить его на себе и сбежала, даже не досидев до конца свидания. У неё нет друзей. У неё есть только Дэн.

Она не влюблена в него. Она просто к нему привыкла.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2011**

В мае того года её обязали посещать психотерапевта. Майя была категорически против; однако это был единственный способ вернуть допуск, поэтому она пошла к психотерапевту и сказала ему ровно то, что от неё ожидали услышать.

— Это всё не имеет для вас значения, не правда ли, — вот, что ответил ей психотерапевт, и это не было вопросом.

Майя знала, какое производила впечатление, с этим своим ровным, пристальным, змеиным взглядом. Холодная. Трудная. Стерва. Она слышала, что о ней говорят. Это не имело для неё значения.

Поговаривали, что её хотят отправить в резидентуру в Эр-Рияд, посадить в кабинет. Так и не отправили, но Майя всё равно рассказала об этом Дэну. Тот лишь хрюкнул, воздержавшись от комментариев.

— Ну думаю, что мне стоит ехать.

— Я молчу. 

И он молчал. По мнению Майи, так было только лучше — когда они не разговаривали. Пусть даже Дэн прекрасно умел обращать молчание в оружие (особенно поэтому).

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2012**

Она знает, что у него есть другие женщины. Она и не ожидала ничего иного.

Во вторник вечером Майя сталкивается с Дэном на торжественном приёме в Капитолии. Приём обязателен для посещения. 

Дэн не один. С ним привлекательная блондинка, одетая точно так же, как все остальные госслужащие в Вашингтоне. Пожалуй, они неплохо смотрятся вместе. Как будто их обоих отшлифовали, отполировали и вылизали до полной безликости.

Дэн представляет Майе свою спутницу. Для Майи та остаётся безликой и безымянной. Но Майя не испытывает ревности. У неё никогда не хватало терпения на такие вещи.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит она девушке (всё такой же безымянной) и уходит, по дороге прихватив с подноса бокал паршивого белого вина.

Следующей ночью они с Дэном снова оказываются в одной постели.

Полностью обнажённая Майя верхом на таком же обнажённом Дэне. Он расслабленно распластан на кровати и наблюдает за ней из-под полуопущенных век, терпеливо ожидая, когда она насадится на его член. Иногда, в отдельные ночи, он нравится ей именно таким — покорным, но не отвлечённым, согласным на всё, что бы она ни соизволила ему предложить; его критичность и жёсткость притупляются, словно выгорают, он становится мягче и уступчивее, и его можно принять за человека, умеющего прощать.

Но сегодня она хочет не этого. Сегодня она хочет ощутить всю его мощь целиком.

Он сдерживается, когда трахает её, — будто это спарринг и он боится ударить в полную силу. Он с лёгкостью мог бы удерживать её, не давая вырваться, мог бы причинить ей боль. И Майя была бы этому рада. 

Её бесит ощущение, будто ей отказывают. Будто её лишают чего-то, в чём-то ограничивают. Будто Дэн считает, что она чего-то не выдержит, не сможет принять. Она хочет его всего, целиком. Майя не анализирует эту мысль, не распространяет своё желание на что-то, кроме его тела. Она впивается в него ногтями и толкает в плечо; Дэн остаётся неподвижен.

У него тёмный взгляд, и линия рта кажется одновременно жестокой и расслабленной.

— Чего ты ждёшь? Трахни меня, — его голос звучит низкими раскатами.

— А ты заставь.

Она чувствует, как Дэн напрягается под ней. По его лицу проскальзывает раздражение, которое он тут же прячет за фальшивой ухмылкой. И делает то, о чём она просит. Ей больно, но Майе это нравится. Дэн держит её слишком крепко, наверняка останутся синяки, и Майя издаёт что-то среднее между смехом и стоном — который становится лишь громче, когда Дэн вжимает её в постель и шипит:

— Ты этого хотела?

Сейчас он словно повсюду. Волосы лезут Майе в лицо, закрывая обзор, и от этого гораздо легче оказывается сказать:

— Ещё.

Ей это нравится, ей это необходимо, но что ей _не_ нравится, так это собственные стоны и всхлипы. Эти отвратительные звуки, которые Дэн извлекает из неё, выдающие её слабость и зависимость. Она хотела бы наказать его за это, но не может придумать как. 

После она чувствует себя буквально выжатой; липкая влага течёт по бёдрам, мокрые от пота волосы липнут к шее. Дэн смотрит на неё так, будто думает, что сделал что-то не так. Причинил ей боль. У него почти испуганный вид, и Майе кажется, что он уже достаточно наказан.

**Лэнгли; 2011**

Правда в том, что Майя, при всей своей дисциплинированности, совершенно не знала, когда пора остановиться.

На стекле, отделявшем кабинет Джорджа от остального зала, была выведена красным маркером цифра «77». Через закрытую дверь и опущенные жалюзи был слышен их разговор на повышенных тонах — звучало впечатляюще, но слов не разобрать.

Подобные споры с Джорджем уже стали привычными. Терпение Майи — лопнувшая резинка. Вся их работа превратилась в гонку на опережение со связанными правилами и ограничениями ногами. Майя повторяла это Джорджу снова и снова.

Ещё одна правда заключалась в том, что для Майи не существовало непреодолимых препятствий на пути к цели. Если она считала, что ей что-то нужно, ради этого она готова была пойти на любые жертвы. Просто чтобы доказать другим то, что знала и так сама.

Выскочив из кабинета Джорджа — раскрасневшаяся и разъярённая, — она обнаружила за дверью Дэна. Тот приподнял брови. Майя не знала, что ему удалось расслышать и слышал ли он вообще хоть что-то. Она даже не была уверена, что это имеет какое-то значение.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти куда-нибудь и вместе выпить?

— Засунь свой покровительственный тон себе в жопу, — рявкнула она и пошла дальше.

К тому времени он не успел ещё даже предать её. Это случилось позже.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2012**

— Поговори со мной, — просит Дэн. 

В этот раз она осталась у него ночевать. После всего, что он сделал с ней этой ночью, у неё просто нет сил встать. И тем не менее она чувствует, будто пошла на уступку ему; будто отдала ему ещё одну припрятанную в рукаве карту, о которой даже не помнила. 

Это уже вошло у них двоих в привычку — то, что они делают в его в постели (и никогда — в её). Не то чтобы они это когда-либо обсуждали. Всё происходит как будто случайно, по затянувшейся инерции. Простое слияние энергий. 

— Я устала, — отвечает Майя, и это действительно так. А затем добавляет: — Мне нечего сказать.

Дэн забыл задёрнуть шторы, и комнату заполняет пробивающийся с улицы свет. Они оба живут в Арлингтоне: Дэн — в окрестностях Пентагона, Майя — дальше по оранжевой ветке, в Фоллс-Чёрч. Здесь тише, спокойнее. Но Майя выбирала жильё не по этому принципу — это просто была первая квартира, которую она посмотрела, и стоила она даже меньше, чем Майя рассчитывала.

Она молчит, поэтому Дэн начинает говорить сам.

Майя уже знает, что Дэн имеет привычку закапываться в дебри самоанализа, когда устаёт — или после хорошего секса. Она слушает его, не особо вникая, и постепенно Дэн переключается на рабочие дела. Их работа обладает свойством въедаться под кожу, становясь чем-то вроде лишнего ребра, на которое ты уже перестал обращать внимание. Которое уже больше не причиняет неудобства или боли.

— Ты вообще в курсе, — говорит Майя, и её голос звучит хрипло и сонливо, — сколько законов и инструкций нарушаешь, говоря мне подобные вещи?

— Ты никому не расскажешь, — уверенно отмахивается Дэн, и в его словах Майя различает пренебрежительное: «Да тебе и рассказать-то некому». — Ты ничего не скажешь, — повторяет Дэн мягче. Это звучит как признание поражения: он доверяет ей больше, чем она когда-либо рискнёт довериться ему. И это ещё один пункт в длинном списке его слабостей. Чем больше времени Майя проводит в его постели, тем сильнее всё запутывается.

Дэн бросает на неё странный взгляд.

— Знаешь, новости с Ближнего Востока всегда приходили к нам с задержкой, — сообщает он вдруг совершенно невпопад, и Майя не знает, как на это реагировать. Она натягивает простыню себе на плечи.

— В смысле?

— Это был тот ещё испорченный телефон, особенно после всяких инцидентов. Перепутанные имена. Те, кого считали погибшими, оказывались живы, и наоборот. Неверное число погибших. Непроверенная информация, которой нельзя было верить.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Трижды, Майя. Я трижды был уверен, что тебя больше нет.

У Майи пробегают мурашки по коже. Она не хочет смотреть на него. Она отворачивает голову в сторону и чувствует, как Дэн двигается рядом с ней.

Ещё один пункт в списке.

— Мне пора идти, — говорит она.

**Исламабад; 2008**

Её «блэкбери» перестал работать после взрыва. Экран треснул — должно быть, от удара; ничего не грузилось, вместо текста на дисплее была какая-то мешанина. Как будто только этого не хватало. Так Майя и сказала Джессике. Та лишь усмехнулась.

— Ну знаешь, если это единственное, что у тебя сломалось... — иронично заметила она и перекрестилась.

Телефон Майя отнесла техникам, а пока ждала, проверила почту. Среди входящих было одно-единственное письмо от Дэна — лаконичное «позвони, как только сможешь».

Она позвонила и, едва Дэн снял трубку, спросила:

— Что ты выяснил?

На той стороне повисло молчание. И когда Дэн наконец заговорил, его голос был выразительнее любых слов: Дэн был поражён, Дэн был шокирован, Дэн был ошеломлён (Майя тоже — взрывной волной, прошедшей буквально сквозь неё, и осознанием того, что это место и эта работа могли в самом прямом смысле уничтожить её) тем, что она решила, будто он просил перезвонить по рабочему вопросу.

— Господи, Майя, ты оказалась в эпицентре взрыва! Уж прости, блядь, что я хотел узнать, как ты.

— Я в порядке, — выдавила она и попыталась воспроизвести в голове хронологию событий. Прикинуть, как скоро в Штаты пришло сообщение о взрыве. Который час был в Вашингтоне. Узнал ли Дэн о случившемся от коллег или от Мэтта Лауэра3. Пожалуй, это не имело значения.

— Да уж, спасибо, я понял. — Дэн вздохнул. — Я же просил тебя быть осторожнее.

— Не говори со мной таким тоном, — взорвалась Майя. — Я и так, блядь, осторожна. То, что я не сбежала домой, поджав хвост, не значит, что мне на себя наплевать.

— Как скажешь.

Это было приятным разнообразием — возможность злиться на кого-то конкретного, кого-то, кого она знала. Злиться на Дэна было просто. Её не хватало на ту осторожность, к которой призывал Дэн, она не чувствовала в себе ни мотивации, ни потребности в этом. Она знала лишь одно: если враг стоит у порога, нужно открыть дверь и встретить его во всеоружии. Именно это она и делала.

Когда её «блэкбери» вернулся из ремонта, Майя обнаружила пропущенные звонки и целую вереницу сообщений — коротких, телеграфной строкой; сообщений, скрытый смысл которых она не желала считывать. 

_«Ты здесь?»_

_«Майя?»_

_«Позвони мне»._

_«Ау?»_

— Я не боюсь, — сказала она ему тогда, выплёвывая каждое слово, словно дробь.

— Я об этом и не спрашивал, — парировал Дэн с неменьшим остервенением.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2013**

Жизнь идёт своим чередом. Майя никогда прежде этого не замечала. Десять лет она существовала в замкнутом пространстве, не видя ничего вокруг, кроме своей цели, и это туннельное зрение не позволяло заметить, как постепенно удаляется остальной мир, оставляя её позади. Дэн всё замечал. Должно быть, именно эта его часть — рациональная, расчётливая, остававшаяся в стороне от этической бездны, по краю которой он ходил, — заставила его уехать домой. Жизнь продолжается. Но Майя не знает никакой другой жизни, кроме службы в ЦРУ. Она провела здесь всю свою взрослую жизнь — пробиваясь через бюрократию, преодолевая одну за другой иерархические ступени. Она не выбирала Пакистан, она не видела себя частью этой операции — пока не оказалась в её центре. А после этого уже не могла вспомнить, какой была её жизнь до — до бен Ладена, до Исламабада, до того того, как всё это стало её единственным смыслом. Едва прилетев в Вашингтон, она отчиталась перед всеми инстанциями. Джордж пожал ей руку, кивнул ей, но не сказал ни слова. Майя взяла такси и поехала домой. Она не выходила из квартиры следующие два дня. Жизнь продолжалась.

Новый год Майя встречает в офисе, изучая спутниковые снимки каких-то построек в Кыргызстане. Ничего не меняется.

Рутинная, привычная работа. Поздними вечерами она разогревает в микроволновке ужин. Последнее время она любит читать конспирологические теории в сети — «Реддит» и тому подобное. В этих теориях есть очевидные дыры и логические нестыковки, но часть Майи — та её часть, которая существует словно отдельно; та её часть, нагляхо зашитая глубоко внутри; та её часть, которая вызывает у неё самой отвращение, слабая и сентиментальная, та женщина, которую может (должен) увидеть в ней Дэн, — часть Майи почти (нет, по-настоящему) хочет во всё это верить. Они убили не того. Они соврали. Охота продолжается. Майя продолжается. Майя может жить дальше.

**Лэнгли; 2011**

«Нетвёрдые шестьдесят»4, сказал Дэн, и больше всего Майю взбесило то, что она этого не ожидала.

— Это, блядь, что сейчас было? — спросила Майя, оставшись с ним наедине. Она шла за ним по пятам, словно наивная девочка из сказки, которую заманивал в ловушку волк, пока они не оказались вдвоём на лестничной площадке.

— Не начинай, — только и сказал Дэн.

— Я не имею права требовать каких-то объяснений?

— Нет. Не имеешь. Я не отчитываюсь перед тобой. И никогда не отчитывался. — Он не пытался поставить её на место, просто констатировал факт, и от этого было ещё хуже. Каждое слово было пропитано снисходительностью, словно он пытался успокоить, урезонить её. Словно её нужно было успокаивать.

— Да пошёл ты. Тебя это беспокоит? Проблема в этом? — Она сложила руки на груди. Даже на каблуках она была значительно ниже его ростом, и чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, пришлось закинуть голову. — В том, что я делаю твою работу лучше, чем ты?

— Да пошла ты, — ответил Дэн и рассмеялся. Его поза была полной противоположностью её: расслабленная, усталая, безразличная. — Это наименьшая из всех проблем.

— Я думала, мы друзья.

— Ах вот, значит, кто я для тебя? — Изменившийся тон был первым предупреждением. Вторым — шаг навстречу, сокративший расстояние между ними. Майя столько раз наблюдала за ним, и вживую, и на зернистых видеозаписях, и поражалась тому, как легко ему это давалось: словно кто-то щёлкал переключателем — и Дэн менялся, неуловимо для объекта его внимания. 

Дэн замолчал, и когда он заговорил вновь, в его голосе уже была неприкрытая угроза:

— Дорогуша, ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Знаешь, сколько разнообразного вранья о себе я выкладывал людям? Я прирождённый лжец и обманщик, цирковой разводила. Но в одном я никогда не врал тем мудакам в блядских клетках: от меня не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. Я здесь не для того, чтобы держать тебя за ручку. Я помогал тебе прежде, но лишь потому, что мне это было выгодно. Тебе не приходило такое в голову?

— Я думала, ты доверяешь мне. — Хуже всего было то, что она действительно в это верила. Считала, что он доверяет ей, и поэтому доверяла ему в ответ.

— Серьёзно? Ты постоянно говоришь о том, что рассчитывала получить от меня, но я не услышал ни слова о том, на что мог рассчитывать от тебя.

Она молча уставилась на него.

— Ты действительно превзошла меня в этой работе. Не стану отрицать, — сказал он наконец. — Но я хотя бы знал, когда пора остановиться. Господи, да ты увязла с головой, ты уже берегов не видишь.

Когда Майя сумела подобрать нужные слова, они прозвучали тихим свистящим шёпотом:

— Берегов никогда и не было.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2013**

Майя стучит в дверь его квартиры. Её никто не звал — но это вовсе не значит, что никто не ждёт.

— Впустишь?

Разумеется, он впускает.

Последний раз она была здесь всего два дня назад. Вечером субботы. Если у Дэна и были какие-то другие планы, он ничего об этом не сказал.

А говорит он по-прежнему слишком много. Майе пока не удалось отучить его от этого. В ту субботу он трахал её в коленно-локтевой, и Майя издала нетерпеливый звук, желая большего — она всегда хочет большего и старается не задумываться о причинах. Дэн сжал зубами её ухо, скользнул губами по шее, коснулся скулы и прошептал, самодовольно и вместе с тем нежно: «У меня есть то, что тебе нужно». Словно он мог позаботиться о ней. Это разозлило Майю — и она злилась на него, даже когда он её трахал, и она задыхалась, и прятала лицо между руками. Ей нравилось, когда он делал это именно так — со спины; нравилось не видеть его лица. Не видеть по его лицу, что сделала с ним, — и самой не увидеть его взгляд, когда он поймёт, что сделал с ней.

Он думает, что знает, в чём она нуждается. Майя выворачивает это в своей голове, превращая в повод для обиды и злости на него. Она должна доказать ему, что он неправ. Поэтому она приходит к нему домой и стучится в его дверь. Они упростили себе жизнь, отбросив ненужное притворство, и встречаются каждый раз лишь для одного.

Она смотрит на Дэна, пока тот садится на диван. Он смотрит на неё, пока она опускается перед ним на колени. На его лице отражается удивление, и это именно то, чего Майя добивалась. Она хочет знать, что ещё способна его удивлять, что он не может предугадать каждое её действие. Дэн позволяет ей вести и касается её лишь тогда, когда её губы обхватывают его член. Его пальцы вплетаются в её волосы, натягивают их, и ничего страшного, что Майя стонет от этого, потому что её стон распаляет его лишь сильнее. После того, как Дэн кончает, Майя вытирает ладонью рот и поднимается с колен. 

Дэн смотрит на неё, не отрываясь, и тихо — слишком тихо, как будто для него это действительно важно, — произносит:

— Иди ко мне.

Майя качает головой:

— Мне это не нужно.

Дэн меняется в лице, и Майя чувствует себя жестокой и холодной — и наконец-то собой. Это почти что облегчение; она как будто вырвалась из того дикого замкнутого круга, в котором они оба застряли и в котором она постоянно готова с ним драться и постоянно нуждается в нём. Дэн хмурится, и она уходит, оставляя его сидеть со спущенными штанами и обмякшим членом.

Она говорит себе, что это прорыв, что она молодец, — несмотря на бешеный стук сердца всю дорогу до дома и жаркую пульсацию внизу живота; она всё ещё чувствует его вкус во рту. Оказавшись в своей квартире, она стягивает джинсы вместе с промокшим насквозь бельём и падает на диван. Ей почти не приходится прикладывать усилий. Майя не хочет думать о нём — и его образ возникает в сознании против её воли. Она представляет, как он ласкает её ртом, возвращая услугу, и в этот момент всё становится таким очевидным. Все доказательства, все факты — всё перед ней. По краю сознания проскальзывает мысль: нет никакого прорыва.

Она уже переводит дыхание, когда раздаётся звонок. Майя хватает телефон. Это Дэн.

— Чего тебе?

— Ты хоть успела войти в квартиру, прежде чем запустить руки в штаны?

— Что, прости? — Её голос звучит вовсе не так твёрдо, как ей бы хотелось, и от этого она злится только сильнее. Дэн хмыкает в трубку; от этого звука по телу прокатывается тепло. Майя делается ещё злее.

— Я видел твоё лицо. Думаешь, я не знаю, какое у тебя выражение, когда ты хочешь кончить?

— Да пошёл ты. — Все преимущества их рутинных встреч (она называет их именно так и говорит себе, что это просто привычка) не способны больше перевесить постоянную потребность оправдываться перед ним. Защищаться.

— У тебя краснеют щёки, — говорит Дэн. — Взгляд мутнеет. Становится темнее. А уж когда у тебя на губах моя сперма, чтобы сложить два и два, не надо быть гением.

— Это здорово, потому что гениев среди нас нет.

— Смешно. Очень смешно. — В трубке повисает тишина. — Ты уже всё, или я помешал? — В его голосе слышно искреннее веселье, и Майя жалеет уже, что пришла к нему. Глупо было верить, что она способна обыграть его на его же поле, знакомом ему досконально: в сексе.

И тем не менее — её снова накрывает. За столько лет, проведённых на расстоянии, когда Дэн был в Вашингтоне, а она — в Пакистане или Афганистане, у них ни разу не было подобных телефонных разговоров. Теперь же они в одном регионе — и на тебе. 

— Ты всё пропустил, — сдержанно отвечает она, тщательно подбирая слова. Это всё, на что он может рассчитывать.

Он не то смеётся, не то одобрительно хмыкает.

— Был бы я лет на десять моложе, у меня бы член уже был готов взорваться.

Майя закатывает глаза. Она вспоминает, как познакомилась с ним, каким он был тогда. И почему-то именно это воспоминанием действует сильнее, чем все его слова.

Близость — словно джинн, выпущенный из бутылки; она всепоглощающа. Её отпечаток на всём, что окружает их, и Майе невероятно трудно закрывать на это глаза. 

Взять хотя бы то, что они больше не пользуются презервативами. В первый раз Майя была изрядно нетрезва и перевозбуждена. Она обхватила Дэна ногами и прошептала ему в губы что-то вроде: «Ничего страшного», — имея в виду: «Нам это не нужно». И он трахнул её без презерватива, и кончил внутри неё, а затем развёл её ноги в стороны. Майя инстинктивно попыталась свести их вместе.

— Нет уж, — пробормотал Дэн, прижавшись губами к её бедру. Он провёл пальцами по её припухшим нижним губам, и Майя судорожно втянула воздух, глотая стон. — Приберу за собой.

Его голос звучал волнующе, и таким же был его взгляд, когда Дэн посмотрел на Майю. Она могла только догадываться, как выглядела в этот момент: качественно оттраханная, обессиленная, с широко распахнутыми глазами. Она смотрела на него, и он раскрыл рот и принялся вылизывать её, шумно и влажно, с той же взвешенной решимостью, с какой привык наносить удары.

Возможно, дело в этих воспоминаниях; возможно, Дэн что-то сломал в ней, из-за чего она больше не может удовлетвориться собственными руками. Так или иначе, Майя снова просовывает ладонь между бёдер, слушая его голос, и Дэн говорит: он знает, что не нужен ей, но это не значит, что ему не нравится, когда она кончает от его пальцев, от его языка, или он не хочет чувствовать её вкус. Его нет сейчас рядом с ней, и быть может поэтому она не сдерживается — и всхлипывает, и тяжело дышит, быстро двигая пальцами по клитору и проталкивая их внутрь. Кажется, она слышит его голос: «Вот так, вот так», — и она стонет в голос, громче, чем когда-либо позволяла себе с ним. Голос Дэна в трубке не замолкает, подбадривая и подталкивая, — низкий, грубый, требовательный. Он спрашивает, близка ли она уже, — это единственное, что ей удаётся расслышать точно, — и Майя, закусив губу, выдыхает:

— Да... — Она захлёбывается воздухом и говорит: — Уже почти. — И слышит короткий, резкий вдох.

Едва кончив, она вешает трубку, сгорая от стыда. Или нет: закрываясь от него щитом. Чувствуя разочарование — в самой себе. Она ничего не добилась. Всё стало только хуже.

Она отдала Дэну гораздо больше, чем хотела. Она больше ничего себе не обещает. Она позволяет ему трахать её без презерватива; ей кажется, она демонстрирует ему доверие, позволяя кончать в неё.

**Исламабад; 2006**

Во второй раз они переспали незадолго до того, как их группа переместилась из Пакистана в Афганистан.

Знала ли Майя уже тогда, что он собирался уехать? Пожалуй, нет — так ей кажется. Она помнит все подробности той операции, каждую мелочь, каждый ключевой момент — всё, кроме собственной жизни. Возможно, она знала; возможно, нет. В любом случае, она переспала с ним.

Дэн хотел, чтобы она смотрела на него, и вместо этого она его поцеловала. Он хотел поцеловать её в ответ, и она накрыла его губы ладонью. Она держала ладонь у его губ, и он прикусил кожу, обхватил её пальцы ртом — и тогда Майя кончила.

Нет, она не знала. Он смотрел на неё так, словно нуждался в чём-то, и она просто закрыла глаза.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2013**

Порой Майя забывает о том, что вокруг неё есть целый мир. Майя застревает в болоте повседневной рутины. Теперь и Дэн — часть этой рутины. Некоторые дни вылетают начисто. Она встаёт, она идёт на работу, она трахается с работой, она трахается с Дэном, мир по-прежнему сходит с ума, и с этой мыслью она засыпает. Она просыпается утром, и всё повторяется.

Недавно она приобрела новую привычку: напоминать себе каждый день, что не нуждается в _этом_ (под «этим» подразумевается: пальцы Дэна, заполняющие и растягивающие её; Дэн, доводящий её до оргазма, даже не дав ей снять пальто; Дэн, произносящий её имя так, будто нуждается в ней больше, чем она в нём) и что _это_ больше не повторится. Майя говорит это себе, когда чистит зубы, и повторяет, словно мантру, на беговой дорожке (третьей слева), в такт своим шагам. 

Ещё одна часть привычного уклада в том, что она нарушает своё обещание — не каждый день, но достаточно часто, чтобы оно превратилось в преднамеренную ложь.

Она снова в его квартире. Она целует его и чувствует вкус алкоголя. Дэн накручивает её волосы на кулак и тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову; её шея болезненно изгибается — и эту сладкую боль она тщетно будет пытаться завтра вспомнить во всех подробностях. Это так просто — обещать себе, что она не станет больше с ним встречаться, когда расстояние и время притупляют его воздействие на неё.

Дэн отстраняется и смотрит на неё, нависая сверху. Его ладонь перемещается ей на горло, не столько сжимая, сколько просто ложась поверх. Он наверняка чувствует кожей бешеное биение её пульса. От ощущения собственной уязвимости она раскрывает губы и вцепляется пальцами в ворот его рубашки. Рука Дэна неподвижна, его лицо непроницаемо. Майя думала прежде, что научилась читать его, как раскрытую книгу, но она явно что-то упустила. Она продолжает что-то упускать.

Когда они добираются наконец до постели, Дэн не торопится её трахнуть. Вместо этого он трётся об неё членом, постукивает головкой по клитору, и Майя начинает терять терпение. Даже более того: она просто сходит с ума.

На лице Дэна сейчас то же самое выражение, с каким он держал её за горло, разве что теперь сквозь него проступает желание — и что-то ещё. Что-то, чему она предпочитает не давать имени. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты это сказала. Скажи, что тебе это нужно. Скажи, что тебе нужно, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

— Заткнись, — огрызается она и подаётся бёдрами вперёд, но Дэн удерживает её на месте собственным весом. Она пытается дотянуться до его члена или до самой себя, не зная, что из этого быстрее даст желаемый результат, но Дэн не позволяет. Вместо этого он заводит сначала одну её руку ей за голову, затем вторую и прижимается к ней всем телом. Он двигает бёдрами, касаясь её членом. Поменяв положение и оперевшись на локоть, он перехватывает запястья Майи одной рукой. Свободной ладонью он обхватывает член, глядя вниз, между её ног. Он приставляет головку ко входу, чуть надавливает, и Майя рычит, нетерпеливо и зло.

— С ума сойти, — шепчет Дэн, — да ты течёшь.

Майя безуспешно пытается вывернуться из его хватки.

— Трахни меня, — выдыхает она.

Он наклоняется ниже, хватает её за подбородок; его член прижимается к её бедру, оставляя влажный след, и Майя снова невольно выгибается ему навстречу. Дэн скалится в ответ.

— О, детка, я-то с радостью. Но сначала ты должна это сказать. Давай же. Скажи, что тебе это нужно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — почти выплёвывает Майя. Дэн улыбается одними глазами, в их уголках собираются морщинки.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Но _нужно_ ли это тебе?

Пальцы Майи сжимаются в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Срать она на него хотела. Она не будет реагировать. С чего бы ей? С чего бы...

— Да. — Сквозь сжатые зубы. И, словно она уже сорвала пластырь, остальное даётся легче: — Ты мне нужен. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Дэн целует её, и она кусает его за губу. Он разжимает пальцы, освобождая её руки, и Майя хватается за него, уже не в силах остановиться, повторяя снова и снова: «Пожалуйста», — даже прекрасно зная, что он добивался именно этого. Дэн наконец-то входит в неё; Майя запрокидывает голову, подставляя ему беззащитное горло.

— А теперь скажи, что не хочешь меня, — бездумно шепчет Дэн; его самого кроет не меньше, чем её. — Давай же, скажи. Скажи, что я тебе не нужен.

Майя не произносит ни слова.

**Секретная база ЦРУ, Афганистан; 2006**

— Ты знала, что Дэн уезжает? — спросила Майя у Джессики. Они сидели в крохотной офисной кухоньке — ещё меньше той, что была у них в посольстве в Исламабаде. 

Дэн уже улетел. Майя спросила напрямую — она привыкла к тому, что ответы проще всего добывать силой. 

— Дорогая, об этом знали все.

Это напрягало: осознание того, что она пропустила что-то очевидное. Что в Дэне что-то изменилось, а она ничего не замечала, пока он не сказал сам.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Дэн, со своим внутренним конфликтом, лишил её точки опоры. Он был неотъемлемой частью окружающего мира. И за это Майя почти ненавидела его. За то, что увидела его уязвимое место и теперь мучительно хотела вцепиться в него зубами, проверить, насколько глубоко сумеет ранить, насколько легко. Увидеть его поверженным. Разорвать его броню по шву. У всех он есть — этот шов, та точка, в которой всё сходится воедино. Там, внутри, скрываются все наши секреты, все постыдные тайны, все те мерзости, которые мы не хотим в себе признавать. Майя отлично наловчилась нащупывать и вскрывать эти швы. Она научилась этому у Дэна.

Воспринимать Дэна в таком ключе было неправильно. Но воспринимать его по-другому Майя уже не могла.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2013**

Дэн в её квартире.

Они стоят посреди безликой типовой кухни, залитой ярким, безжалостным светом, возле пустого холодильника. Майя не предлагает ему выпить. Лишь теперь, когда Дэн здесь, она осознаёт, насколько чужой и нежилой выглядит её квартира. О том, что она действительно здесь живёт, говорит только стопка невскрытых писем с её именем на конвертах, которая высится на столешнице из искусственного гранита.

Майя не ждала его. Она не спрашивает, как ему удалось проскользнуть мимо консьержа, как втёрся в доверие, чтобы пройти в дом.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает она вместо этого.

Дэн склоняет голову набок и смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Его руки упираются в бёдра, и Майя понимает, что он подготовился. Понимает, что это — допрос. Дэн пришёл за чем-то конкретным.

Майя игнорировала его существование с того раза, когда они трахались в последний раз, — не то чтобы это не было привычным поведением для них обоих. Они оставляют друг друга в покое, пока им ничего друг от друга не нужно. Но, по правде говоря, Майя боится хотеть от него что-то ещё после того, последнего раза.

— Что ты творишь, Майя? — спрашивает он наконец, тихо и мягко, и Майя настороженно вскидывается. Сложив руки на груди, она опирается спиной о столешницу, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты.

Он начинает говорить; Майя прекрасно знает этот его тон, знает, к чему он ведёт, пока Дэн ходит вокруг да около, не произнося напрямую: он беспокоится за неё.

— Мне это не нужно, — перебивает его Майя. Это звучит слишком резко — и лишь подтверждает его правоту.

— Майя, брось. Я же вижу тебя. Я же вижу... — Он замолкает. В любой другой ситуации Майя была бы поражена тем, что у него закончились слова. Златоуст лишился дара речи.

— Кто бы говорил! — рычит она в ответ, повышая тон. Дэн не меняет позы, не меняется в лице. — Ты просто уехал. Ты бросил меня, ты бросил нашу миссию...

— Господи! Это было — сколько, семь лет назад? И ты до сих пор на меня за это зла?!

— Ты оказался слабым. Ты оказался слабее меня. Но теперь ты приходишь ко мне и читаешь мне нотации!

— Я был в шаге, в одном джихадисте от срыва, и — знаешь что? — Он дёргает головой, словно осознавая, что самооборона здесь бесполезна. И продолжает, спокойно и очень серьёзно: — Это не имело ничего общего с силой.

Он произносит это так, как будто знает что-то, чего не знает она. Каково это — ломать другое человечество существо собственными кулаками, собственными руками, собственным телом, собственной волей. Каким тяжёлым грузом это ложится на душу. Как тяжело научиться с этим жить. Как тяжело потом воссоединиться с остальным миром, продолжающим жить без тебя.

— Но я же не сломалась! — почти выкрикивает Майя. Она не знает, почему считает, будто должна что-то ему доказывать. Почему она всегда чувствует потребность в этом рядом с ним. 

— Нет. Ты не сломалась. — Он качает головой. — Но ты ломаешься сейчас.

Это звучит как пощёчина.

— И что, блядь, это значит?

— Это значит, что я знаю, зачем ты приходишь ко мне. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебя. Это то, чего ты хочешь. — Он говорит это так, что становится ясно: он знает это уже давно. С той терпеливостью, которая приходит от бесконечного повторения пройденного.

— Может, я просто хочу потрахаться.

— Это большой город, а ты красивая девочка. Ты приходишь именно ко мне, и не просто так.

Она резко шагает к нему, словно делает бросок, и выплёвывает:

— Так давай же! Сломай меня. Сделай то, что ты так хорошо умеешь. Что тебя останавливает?

Вашингтон — большой город, а она просто красивая девочка. Ничего не изменилось. Она ничего не смогла изменить. Ах, годы, вы были беспощадны.

Дэн делает совсем другое. Он обхватывает её лицо ладонями и целует её, глубоко и мягко, _по-настоящему_. Она пытается вывернуться, оттолкнуть его, но Дэн держит крепко, впиваясь пальцами в её подбородок, и Майя думает, что это не может быть тем, что ей нужно. Что это даёт им обоим? Вот что она хочет спросить у него, но вместо этого отвечает на поцелуй. Она не любит его, напоминает себе Майя — как и каждый раз, когда она целует его, когда она впускает его в себя, умоляет его, цепляется за него; она не может его любить.

Она просто к нему привыкла. Но, сейчас, когда губы Дэна прижаты к её собственным, эта мысль звучит пусто и бессильно. Когда её касаются его руки, так хорошо её знающие. Она просто привыкла к нему, повторяет себе Майя, это просто привычка, ничего больше, — но тело предаёт её. Дэн всегда прекрасно умел заставлять людей предавать собственные интересы и, вопреки инстинкту самосохранения, принимать то, что он пытался им предложить.

**Исламабад, 2003**

— Это нормально. Ничего страшного, если ты не захочешь смотреть, — сказал ей Дэн. К тому времени она не пробыла в Исламабаде ещё и недели. 

Его руки были скрещены на груди. Мониторы видеонаблюдения перед ними показывали все те невыразимые ужасы, чёрно-белые кадры с которыми окажутся однажды во всех газетах. Невыразимые ужасы, совершённые их именами ради высшего блага.

Вместо того, чтобы смотреть в мониторы, Дэн смотрел на неё.

Майя не стала отворачиваться — и потому не могла видеть его лицо.

**Вашингтон, округ Колумбия; 2013**

— Давай посидим после работы, выпьем вместе, — предлагает Дэн. Они стоят перед дверями лифта, рядом, но не вместе.

Они никогда не заглядывают друг к другу в офис, никогда не созваниваются по внутренней линии Лэнгли. Майя знает его добавочный номер, но редко им пользуется. Им никогда не приходилось заметать следы, и они не собираются этому учиться теперь. Они работают на разных проектах, участвуют в разных операциях. О Майе почти не вспоминают, её больше не обсуждают за спиной, как раньше. Её имя можно найти лишь в сносках в конце документе. Такова цена участия в творении истории: тебя просто стирают из неё.

И вот они в баре.

— Здесь небезопасно обсуждать работу, — говорит Майя, оглядываясь по сторонам. Она берёт свой опустевший стакан и вылавливает из него дольку лимона. Майя здесь уже минут двадцать.

— Думаешь, я сам не знаю? — Между ними ненадолго повисает тяжёлое молчание. — Может быть, я не хочу обсуждать работу.

В этом спокойном заявлении нет никакой уклончивости. Дэн смотрит на Майю, поэтому Майя не смотрит на него. В этом городе она всё делает назло ему.

— Не знаю, о чём тогда мы можем говорить. — Её взгляд прикован к пустому стакану, к собственным пальцам, сжимающим его, бледным и тонким.

— В этой твоей упрямой черепушке прячется блестящий ум. Уверен, тебе найдётся, чем меня развлечь.

— Иди в жопу, — беззлобно огрызается она. Дэн смеётся, сверкая зубами. Майя жестом подзывает бармена и заказывает ещё выпить. Раз уж она здесь, можно задержаться ещё ненадолго.

— Я знаю тебя уже десять лет, — слышит она собственный голос. Они пересели за барную стойку, перед Майей стоит уже четвёртый стакан. Должно быть, она пьяна. Ей никогда не была свойственна сентиментальность.

Дэн отвечает не сразу. Некоторое время он просто смотрит на неё — как будто изучает отпечаток этих десяти лет на её лице, в плотной, упрямой линии её рта. Майя могла бы сказать ему, что точно так же видит след этих лет и на его лице, так хорошо знакомом ей, — лице, которое столько раз её обманывало. Она могла бы сказать, что он так и не научился испытывать стыд, и в этом его преимущество и его недостаток. Столь многие качества, являющиеся в их работе преимуществами, оказываются на деле личными недостатками. Их так натаскивают — развивают в них непоколебимую преданность делу, туннельное зрение. Учат смотреть в упор, не уступать, требовать большего. Учат лгать. Учат закрывать глаза на самые страшные вещи. Учат обезвреживать, выслеживать, предавать. У Майи много личных недостатков, даже теперь, и она чертовски хороша в своей работе.

— Да, — отвечает Дэн наконец. Он смотрит на неё в упор. — Как и я тебя.

Он требует от неё большего. Она не уступает.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 музей журналистики и новостей  
> 2 день смерти Усамы бен Ладена  
> 3 бывший ведущий программы Today на NBC; вел передачу с 1996 года по 2017  
> 4 "...процентов". Так Дэн оценил вероятность того, что Майя права насчёт местоположения бен Ладена (а она оказалась права)


End file.
